The present invention relates to a mobile fixture for strategical placement to periodical filter withdraw water with entrained impurity including debris from the bottom of a pool of water such as a water garden, fish pond, spa or a swimming pool.
A water garden, fishpond, spa or a swimming pool belong to a class of an artificially created body of water requiring systematic cleaning of debris and contaminants from the body of water. Water skimmers and hand held nets are commonly used to remove debris from the surface of the body of water but drain fixtures are needed to treat the contaminants on or near the floor of the body of water. A need exits for a portable main drain for a body of water to withdraw water both from the surface of the pool floor and from an area near and surrounding the water withdraw site at the pool floor and thereby effectively withdraw entrained impurity including debris from the bottom of the body of water.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable main drain embodying a construction and arrangement of parts for withdrawing water by each of a top wall and the bottom wall having water intake ports all communicating with the water manifold communicating with a suction line connected to a pump and a filter via a skimmer or wall mounted suction port with a spring loaded, self-closing flapper, which is a safety feature.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable main drain having a water manifold communicating through a metering wall with intake ports in a bottom wall for restricting water flow to the manifold to a volume less than the volume supplied by intake ports in a top wall for imparting stability to the portable drain and avoiding entrapment with the material of the floor for the body of water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable main drain having spacer support feet members to allow ease of placement repeatedly at diverse sites about the floor of a pool of water without damage to the floor wall material such as plastic or rubber liner material for the body of water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable main drain to serve the function of a permanent main drain when failures occur to the drain and/or associated under ground conduit.